


(Podfic) According to Plan

by FeelingsDusk, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hunter AU, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: (TTS Podcast) Author's SummaryThe plan was very simple: go back in time, kill Kate, kill Gerard, never ever make contact with his parents, try to find a place within the Hale pack or not, but either way, live the rest of his life displaced and without the people he loves.Of course, as it always is with him these days, nothing goes according to plan.*Please, do not link or repost on other sites without consent.*





	(Podfic) According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [According to plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490537) by [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 [According to Plan](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RQJhDSpODT0fIR5fAb83abeh2LQw6X5o) **  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
